vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fei Long
Summary Fei Long is a character from the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He makes his first appearance in Street Fighter II. He is an action movie star in Hong Kong, who spends hs free time testing his skills at martial arts tournaments. Ever since he was six years old, Fei Long had been developing his skills in Kung Fu. He would normally practice these skills in the streets, and one day he was noticed by a movie director, and started acting in Kung Fu movies. His fighting ability was later on noticed by a criminal organization named Shadoloo. As a result, Balrog and Vega were sent after Fei Long in order to forcefully recruit him into the ranks. However, after the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3, a film was made of Fei Long's experience, turning him into an international celebrity. Fei Long ends up fighting in the world tournament once again after learning of his stage hands and co-stars being attacked by Shadaloo agents. The reson for these attacks has to do with the movie's plot coincidentally being parallel with the intentions of S.I.N, the weapons division of Shadaloo, directed by Seth. During the tournament, Fei Long encounters and fights both Makoto and Abel. Fei Long is also shown as being friends with Rashid as well. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Fei Long Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: 47 Classification: Human, Actor, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (On par with other characters such as E. Honda) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Makoto, his attacks catch fire) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (On par with the other characters) Durability: Small Town level+ (Can outlast Abel strikes) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average, he found ways to investigate a secretive criminal organization by himself. An expert Martial Artist. Weaknesses: His fame definitely feeds into his ego, yet this has not hindered him in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rekkaken - Fei Long performs three punches in quick succession. The first is a face-aimed jab with the leading fist. The second is a stomach-aimed gut strike with the following fist. The third is a chest-aimed backfist with the leading fist. If the full follow-up is performed, the backfist downs the foe. Can be fire-infused. Shienkyaku - Fei Long focuses all of his power into his foot, and revolves it around his body, leaping upwards and kicking vertically in a high rapid spiral as he ignites his leg. Rekkukyaku - Fei Long launches himself towards the opponent with a traditional flying dragon kick, tucking himself into a roll and which strikes with a forward somersaulting leg slam with his following leg all in one motion. Tenshin - Fei Long attempts to hooks his own leg with the opponent's. The hook allows him to flip over the opponent to the other side. Right after landing on the other side, Fei Long has a very strict window of time to unleash any attack or combo before the opponent can retaliate. Rekkashinken - A more advanced and powerful version of the Rekkaken. Fei Long adds on two additional hits in the middle for more damage. Ryuu Yassai - Fei Long starts off with a fierce, flaming chest punch. If the foe is hit with the flaming punch, they will be set on fire as Fei Long proceeds to punch the foe upwards, perform a quick snake-style kung fu pose and finish off with a flaming Rekkuyaku. Rekkashingeki - Fei Long starts off by yelling and entering a "power surge" pose, then delivering a combination of five Rekkaken punches. Should two of the punches land clean, he turns the third punch into a deadly blow to his opponent's midsection. He then follows with a flurry of body strikes to the opponent, followed by a powerful uppercut which sends them sky high. After that, he finishes them off by delivering a ferocious flaming Rekkukyaku. Gekirinken - Fei Long changes his stance. If his opponent strikes him directly, he counters by delivering a devastating jump kick to the back of their leg, temporarily stunning them. He then proceeds on to deliver a series of powerful punches while standing side ways. Fei Long then switches sides, places his fist on the opponent's chest and finishes them off with the famed one-inch punch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Bruce Lee Clones Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Capcom Category:Fire Users